


that's cheating, not foreshadowing

by oh_simone



Series: girl, unobserved [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10-year-bazooka strikes again, April Showers 2015, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_simone/pseuds/oh_simone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is pretty sure his two best friends are destined to murder each other. Lambo's bazooka has something else to show. (Features girl!Yamamoto.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's cheating, not foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a little April Showers dig into my old stuff. This was the little ficbit that spawned the 'girl, unobserved' main fics, though it's quite different.

Tsuna Sawada has two best friends, and he’s in a state of perpetual fear as to which one of them will kill each other first.

Gokudera Hayato is all whipcord fury, strained tight as a bowstring and with enough gunpowder in his blood to drag the city of Tokyo down to hell with him if you hold a lighter too closely. He is fanatically loyal, terrifyingly slavish, and disturbingly attuned to every single one of Tsuna’s whims, even those that haven’t manifested yet (‘yet’, he would say, the keyword is ‘yet’.) Tsuna is scared shitless of him even as he reluctantly develops a sort of wary affection for the guy, sort of like for a demented but particularly fluffy Italian Spitz puppy.

Yamamoto Takako in contrast is the hottest girl in school; all the guys want her, and so do a large portion of the girls. Her legs go on for miles under the too-short regulation skirt; she easily towers half a head over nearly everyone in the grade, and laughs too loud and widely to be conventionally attractive, _and yet_... But still, the fact is that she’s the most popular girl in school, and somehow, has this idea that Tsuna is a cool guy to hang with. Thankfully, Tsuna’s too awed by her reputation to develop a functioning crush on her.

When both Gokudera and Yamamoto are in the same room, things go SNAPCRACKLEPOP and not in a very good way. As in, Tsuna’s mom has already replaced the living room floor lamp from thrice in the past two months, and they’re thinking seriously of replacing the increasingly scorched flooring with concrete. For some reason Tsuna really doesn’t want to understand, Gokudera hates Yamamoto. He’s convinced she’s out to seduce Tsuna with her shameless C-cups and then beat him to stupidity with her crude softball bat or whatever, as he’s announced to Tsuna multiple times. Mostly though, Tsuna ignores him and really tries not to ask how Gokudera figured out Yamamoto’s bra size.

For her part, Yamamoto doesn’t seem to mind Gokudera’s paranoid antagonism; actually, if Tsuna didn’t know better, he’d say she does it on purpose, exaggerating her sweet, brash, tomboy charms around them. She laughs loud and brassy as a stand full of trumpets whenever the other boy is in earshot, which, predictably, sends Gokudera into paroxysms of meaningless rage. Even Gokudera seems somewhat taken aback at the force of his own hostility, though he would never admit it. Tsuna can’t make heads or tails of the two of them together, since taken piecemeal, they both appear relatively sane. But whatever the case may be, Yamamoto seems to genuinely like hanging out with Tsuna and Gokudera though, and Tsuna finds that she’s actually somehow become a real friend, not just the knock-out school darling with a mean right arm who likes to coo at him when he blushes.

One afternoon, Yamamoto is leaning on Gokudera’s shoulders, asking inane questions and chatting about her new baseball cleats or whatever, ignoring Gokudera’s snappy, distempered comments and violent elbow-jabs as per usual, while Tsuna sits a safe distance away and sweats over Reborn’s extra homework assignment (for a course distressingly called ‘Money Laundering 101’). Usually, Gokudera would respond to such invasion of his personal space with a lovingly lit stick of dynamite, but Reborn notes disapprovingly to Tsuna that his future right-hand-man seems to have been rendered useless by Yamamoto’s admirable and bountiful bosom, which is propped up along Gokudera’s shoulder blades. Tsuna is sympathetic; better men than they have fallen under the legendary influence of those. Er. Breasts. He feels his face redden in response to his mental voice; Yamamoto notices and coos about how adorable he is, which prompts an abortive snarl from her living lean-to.

So when Lambo bursts in cackling triumphantly about his stolen plate of cookies (which, by the way, totally not stolen if Tsuna’s famously soft-hearted mom has anything to do with it, that lying baby), and Reborn shows his annoyance with the interruption by knocking the cookies to the floor, and Lambo reacts reasonably by shooting off his Ten-Years-Later bazooka at a totally uncalculated angle, and hitting the perfect juncture of Yamamoto’s arm and Gokudera’s spine, Tsuna’s not as surprised as he is resigned when he sees two unfamiliar figures as opposed to just one clearing the smoke.

And as the cloud dissipates, what’s left are two people easily recognizable as Gokudera and Yamamoto, but here, Tsuna has to scrape his jaw off the floor because a) both of them are fucking hot as adults, dressed in trimly tailored suits, sharply creased and cut to perfection. The way Yamamoto’s black skirt and shiny stilettos makes her legs look is making an impression on Tsuna’s young mind that will never quite go away (from now on, Tsuna will never be able to look at glossy black heels without getting a little hot and flustered) and b), before the smoke is even gone, the Gokudera of 10 years later has smoothly and defensively half-stepped before the older Yamamoto, relaxing only when he spots Tsuna. Yamamoto’s eyes had been oddly sharp, but as Gokudera straightens, she gives a familiar chuckle and pats her companion’s face lightly.

“Aren’t you sweet,” she laughs, and Tsuna feels a moment of heart-freezing horror as he waits for the inevitable explosion. But instead of a nuclear reaction on level with Hiroshima, 1945, old!Gokudera defies the laws of his nature by simply rolling his eyes and giving her a dry look. Tsuna mind stutters in confusion.

“Boss,” Gokudera greets him calmly and warmly, his voice elegant and a little raspy with cigarettes. “It’s good to see you again.” His posture has relaxed under his beautifully bespoke suit, and he leans back on his heels to study the occupants of the room, a wry and faintly nostalgic smile on his face. Tsuna notes with some envy that Gokudera grows into his skinny, gawky body to be really smokingly good-looking.

Yamamoto’s folded her arms on Gokudera’s shoulders, the wide smile stretching her red, shimmery lips in a huge curved parabola. “They are so cute at this age,” she quips fondly, watching Lambo hightail it out of the room. “Look at Lambo; I loved those adorable footsies. You think we still have them?”

“Storage 8,” Gokudera replies, “And remind me to burn the remaining ones when we get back.”

“Aww Gokudera, you’re no fun,” Yamamoto laughs, knocking her head gently against his.

Tsuna swallows, because the little sideways looks and casual physicality of the two adults is not lost on him, as oblivious as he may be.

“H-hang on,” he chokes out. “Are-are you two, um. Does Gokudera and Yamamoto uh, that is. Together? Like, together?” He barely feels Reborn pistol whipping the back of his head.

“A great don does not sound like a verbally challenged simpleton when addressing his future subordinates,” the baby intones but the two guests from the future are exchanging looks; one highly amused, the other faintly long-suffering and Tsuna is too busy noticing the unmistakable fondness in both of them to care about whatever lesson Reborn is imparting.

“It truly was not my intention, Tenth,” Gokudera apologizes, but there’s no hint of remorse in his voice, and Tsuna just shakes his head rapidly.

“N-no, it’s fine, it’s great! Just surprised, is all,” he laughs nervously. “You guys don’t get along so well now, uh. At fifteen,” he finishes lamely.

“Oh but we will,” Yamamoto promises slyly; Tsuna’s face flames up at the glint in her eyes, and Gokudera directs a cutting glare at her. She laughs, loud and freely, leans forward to muss Tsuna’s hair and winks. “Hey Tsuna, don’t go poking in the walk-in pantry at night too often, okay?”

By then, the five minute time limit is up, and the two adults disappear in a puff of flashy smoke as suddenly as they appeared, leaving two gobsmacked teenagers in their places.

“That was so weird,” Yamamoto laughs, scratching at her head and cocking her head with a pretty, bemused smile. “We just met a whole bunch of old people who looked like you, and Ryohei, and some kid who has the same hat as you, Reborn. It was totally awesome!”

Gokudera growls and orders her to shut up, moron, and stares at Tsuna with devoted concern. “Boss, are you okay? You look like you’re burning up.”

And Tsuna, who really wishes he didn’t hear older Yamamoto’s last warning and thankful for it all the same just blushes and shakes his head and sighs, thinking that at least that'll be one thing he'll see coming.

 


End file.
